Secret Meetings (DISCONTINUED)
by GamerWires627
Summary: When Yiga Clanmember Alexander decides to visit Gerudo Town (wearing girl clothes, of course), he has the honor of meeting Chieftess Riju, who happens to be just six months younger than him. He talks to her, makes friends with her, and eventually falls in love with her... but will anyone ever accept the love between a Yiga and a Gerudo?
1. Chapter 1

**Alex will make more sense if you read his profile on my profile. He's my original character. On the other hand, don't read it because it'll likely spoil this story...**

* * *

Alexander, dubbed Alex, was getting a bit overheated- well, he lived in the Gerudo Highlands, and he was in Gerudo Desert currently, so that was understandable.

He was wearing clothes made for a woman, but his slender frame and androgynous features made him easily pass for a young girl- and the people at the bazaar had been fooled the moment he put the clothes on.

He had finally decided to venture out from his home and explore the desert a little. Arriving at Kara Kara Bazaar, he learned only women were allowed in the town. The bazaar was rather boring, and he'd heard many cool things about the town, so he really wanted to go there. Thankfully, a merchant was selling girl's clothes to allow him to sneak in.

Crossing the distance between the bazaar and the town was proving to be difficult, though. The day was probably exceptionally hot, it was the middle of summer- yes, that was it. Still, he was almost certain he should have taken that old lady's advice to make a cooling dish.

With every step, he was getting closer, though it felt like he was staying the same distance the entire time. The day was almost over when he finally reached the town. The guards did not stop him, showing him that his disguise worked perfectly. Walking into the town, he saw the steps leading to Cheiftess Riju's palace/house. Gerudo were walking around the town square, some gossiping.

There were stalls with goods, Gerudo women behind the "counters". One sold mushrooms, one sold clothes, another was selling arrows, and there was some beef in one. A Rito lady with magenta feathers was standing, disappointed, at the meat stall. A Hylian woman with purple hair and a long dress was standing in front of what he thought was a jewelry shop.

Walking past the spa some lady tried to get him to enter, he saw a building with stairs leading up to it. He couldn't figure out what it was from outside, so he decided to go inside to check it out.

He immediately realized what he had walked into- a canteen, though it seemed more like a pub or bar. A blonde Hylian in the same outfit he was in (but with a blue top and veil and purple pants) was standing at the counter, chatting with the old lady running it. "Jamie, don't even think about trying to convince me to give you a Noble Pursuit." she was saying.

"But-"

"NO."

The Hylian, 'Jamie', sighed. "Fine." She noticed Alex standing there. "Oh, hey." "Don't expect me to give you a Noble Pursuit, you're even younger than she is!" "O-Oh, I wasn't going to ask for one..." he'd heard how strong the drink was, and he didn't even want to try it, though the few Yiga women who'd gone to the town and had it all said that it was amazing.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Jamie said. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the canteen, seeming to be frustrated. "Hey, you okay?" Alex caught up to her. She froze for a second before relaxing. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just upset that Furosa won't give me a Noble Pursuit even though I saved the town from Divine Beast Vah Naboris. She says I'm still 'too young'."

Alex was about to ask her how old she was, but that thought was interrupted by a realization- "That was you?! You calmed the divine beast?!"

"Yup, but apparently it's not enough to get a drink..." Jamie sighed. Alex couldn't understand how she was so nonchalant about it, but another thing was bugging him now- "So... does that mean you recovered the Thunder Helm as well?"

"Yeah."

"What?!" Gerudo walking in the streets turned to look at him.

"How did you even-" Jamie suddenly shushed him. "Look, there's someplace I've gotta be, and unless you want to come with me, then I'll have to continue this conversation another time." She began to walk away.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Alex was excited- he had finally met the person who killed Master Kohga, he had finally met the person who likely stole the stash of bananas in the one room, and he finally met the person who had stolen all those gems!

Alex suddenly caught himself- what was he going to do with the information? There was no way he'd turn Jamie in to the Yigas, they would kill her. He definitely wasn't going to kill her, that was the Yiga way sneaking into his head again.

Unlike the others, Alex had realized what the Yiga Clan was doing was bad- bringing back Calamity Ganon, killing those against them, ect. He had tried to stop the mindset of the Clan from affecting his thoughts and actions, but it was hard.

So what would he do with Jamie? Ask her how she did it? That would be interesting, but it seemed Jamie was already suspicious of him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jamie beginning to speak. "Alright, you can come with... I haven't formally introduced myself, have I? My name's Li- Jamie, it's Jamie." She held out her hand for a handshake. Alex extended his own. "Alex. I'm Alex." He had caught Jamie's little slip-up there...

Something told him she wasn't who she said she was, though he had a hunch she had actually saved Gerudo Town and stolen back the Thunder Helm. But if she had done those things as she said, then why was she using what Alex assumed to be a fake name?

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm guessing you guys can figure out who Jamie really is. I chose Jamie as 'her' fake name because**

 **1) It's gender-neutral**

 **2) When I named my Link in the first Zelda game I ever played, I named him Jamie. I kept it up with every other Zelda game I played, and I was sad when I realized you couldn't name Link in Breath of the Wild, so I made a headcanon that Jamie is/was his childhood nickname (for whatever reason).**

 **When I realized that 'Link' is probably both a well-known name and a known male name, I realized he couldn't introduce himself as Link in Gerudo Town. So what better name to use than his gender-neutral childhood nickname, Jamie?**

 **Oops, if you didn't figure it out, I probably just spoiled it. Sorry!**


	2. Important AN

**Hey guys. I'll be deleting this AN if everything goes alright and replacing it with the real chapter, but I have something to talk about here.**

 **Net Neutrality.**

 **I live in the States, so this is a huge thing for me. If Net Neutrality goes down, I may not be able to upload more chapters, so if I suddenly go off the map... and you're hearing news that in the states, Net Neutrality died... then that's why.**

 **Anyway, if my ISP doesn't block this site, then everything will be absolutely fine. But I'm just giving a warning, and posting it to all my stories until everything cools down.**

 **See you (hopefully) soon,**

 **GamerGirl627**


End file.
